


Forever Together

by Joyschon



Category: B.A.P, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe, BangDae - Freeform, Depression, Gay Male Character, K-Pop - Freeform, M/M, SO SAD, Sad Ending, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyschon/pseuds/Joyschon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if you separate two souls that belong together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Together

                                                                             

 

He was sitting on a bench in the park, shivering from the cold air that was surrounding him while he did nothing but to stare at the ground. He had been sitting like that for 3 hours already and to the passengers it must have looked like he was dead, but in fact he had been in deep thoughts the whole time.

Do I really want to continue like this…

Headaches were striking as he let all his thoughts cross his mind. It was enough, everything he had tried to get his parents attention had failed.

Do they even care about me….

They always ask me things that aren´t important…ridiculous things.

Slowly he stood up, a loud grumble was roaring from the sky as he began moving. He didn´t notice.

His parents never asked what he was doing, never doubted that he came home later because of his work. His job, the one he told his parents and friends about, it was nothing but a lie. A lie he had made up for them because he was ashamed to tell them the truth.

“I don´t have a job.” 5 words that seemed so easy to say, yet so impossible for him to speak out. It was funny how his parents never noticed that he was lying. They didn´t even asked him about the name of his office or about his boss.

Where they really that naive to believe him without a second thought?

His clothes were soaked wet as he made his way over to the bridge. He didn´t hurry, they weren´t going to search for him anyways. Shaking he climbed up the railing, it was cold.

He let his feet dangle as he looked down at the sea of lights that were flashing so brightly it almost hurt. A cigarette made its way towards his lips. “Cigarettes could harm your health” was what he had never heard from them as they had always told him it made him look mature.

With his lightener he lightened up his cigarette before inhaling the deadly smoke of it.

 They had never told me what was right or wrong, maybe it wouldn´t have ended like this if they did…Maybe he wouldn´t have lost the only person that mattered to him, the only person that showed him what love really meant.  

He spat, watching it fall down into the lights.  _Cigarettes can kill you_ … “I will show you” he thought as he closed his eyes to not get blinded as he followed right behind….

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A dark figure was hovering over a set of roses, their colour was dark and almost not recognizable as the only light that was shining on them came from the moon. The salty water that dripped down vanished in the earth beneath them as the man finally stood up, a cloud of smoke leaving his mouth as he breathened out. He had been crying for hours already, crying for his lost love.

A simple lie had ripped him out of his arms, HIS lie had killed the most precious person in his life. He knew that no matter how much he would cry, no matter how often he would visit his grave it would never bring him back to him…he was gone.

It had been his fault, he knew he should have never visited his boyfriends family while he wasn´t there. He should have never told them about their endless love for each other and the fact that he wanted him to live with him (although they seemed to accept it).

He should have never told them about their secret meetings everyday while they thought their son was actually working in an office. The fact that it was his fault that his love had started smoking, he knew it was wrong and he knew they didn´t like anything of it.

Whenever he had talked with his lover, while they were cuddling on his couch or during a walk in the park he had always listened to the latters complaining about the lack of interest that his parents showed him. He had always said they wouldn´t care, and he even told him that he thought they didn´t love him. He had always doubted this but his friend wouldn´t listen.

The day he had talked to his lovers parents had showed him that he had been right, they did care. They had known that their son had secrets but they never asked him about it because they wanted him to tell them on his own. Also they knew that he didn´t had a job, they knew he was lying as he never wore any clothings that would fit to it and always asked them for money, who would do that if he was getting his own money. Cigarettes, another thing they actually hated but they thought he was old enough to know what was good for him or not, he had to learn to handle his life without them.

He had always known that the younger was having problems with this, it almost seemed like he didn´t wanted to stay on his own feet. It was as if he was always trying to find someone who would take care of his life for him and after listening to the words of the others parents he knew that he couldn´t let it stay like that. He wanted to help him, just like his parents wanted to.

They had come to the conclusion that their son would never grow up and take his life into his own hands if the elder was always there to stop him from doing so. So they had agreed on the plan that he should stay away from his lover for at least 3 months.

Back then he had agreed to the idea, thinking he would help his friend with it but now he knew it was the wrong choice, but it was too late and he couldn´t turn the time back.

The next day he had waited in the park on ‘their’ bench, it was their usual meeting point and he knew the other would be there soon. A few minutes later he could already see his lover running up to him, a bright smile on his lips while he was waving the other.

Seeing this smile made him almost regret what he was going to do, but it was the best for the other was what he had told himself over and over while he was taking the happy boy into his embrace. Taking a deep breath he took a step back, startling his lover as he had been about to give him a kiss.

Without wasting more time he told him what he had been saying in his mind over and over for the past hours. “I want to break up with you, I just don´t want to live together with someone who doesn´t know what he wants. You don´t even have a job, how do you think to live without earning money but spending the bit money your parents give you for cigarettes. You have to grow up, no one wants to date a kid that is whining all the time and not able to live on his own….Goodbye” with that he had turned around and left, he hadn´t looked back to see the hurt in the others eyes. He had heard him crying, shouting for him to come back, to not leave him, but he had continued to walk.

He had thought it would be the best for him, he would help him by leaving him….he had been so wrong.

Weeks later he gotten a phone call but he didn´t answer it, knowing the number was his lovers home phone number. But it wasn´t his (ex) boyfriend that had tried to call him, his parents had found a letter on their sons bed, telling them goodbye and that he didn´t wanted to live anymore.

They had called him in hope, knowing that he would know where he was as he had been always around him. Yes, he would have known exactly where he was. The bridge near the park where they had been meeting, they had loved to watch the cars beneath them as the younger had always found the lights of them looked so beautiful while they were speeding down the highway. He still remembered how he had nudged his side and smiled while telling him that if he was ever going to die he wanted the other to throw him down the bridge, thinking it would be like flying up into the sky. Flying into the lights, he wondered if dying was really like that, a tunnel with a bright light at the end.

 

He took a few steps back from the grave, looking down at the lit cigarette that he had stuck into the earth. He smiled, it wasn´t a happy smile neither was it a sad smile, it was something between. Half of it seemed sad, half of it was happy. That was how he felt, torn apart. Without his love he wasn´t complete, his other half was missing and it hurt…so much it was just too much.

Was this how his boyfriend had felt when he left him, thinking it was forever?

He left the graveyard, walking up the streets that he had memorized over the years until he reached his destination. The night sky was dark and lonely, not even one cloud was floating around. The moon shone so bright as if it knew what he was up to. Looking up at the sky he chuckled, the face of the moon, this bright shining face, it looked just like his love. As he stood up there, hearing the steady roaring underneath him he closed his eyes, it almost sounded like the ocean. They never went there, he still remembered how he had promised to go visit the ocean with his friend but they never did.

“Is there an ocean up there where you are right now?” opening his eyes he smiled as he saw his lover already waiting at the shore, waving at him with that bright smile of his like he always did “Wait for me Daehyun, I´m coming….”

 

 

Daehyuns parents came to visit his grave everyday, their hearts breaking everytime they looked down at it, knowing that their beloved sons body was lying there. They would have never thought that it would end like this…but in the end they were able to do one last thing for him and his love.

Shaking the crying woman took her two roses and placed them down, one on her sons grave and one on the one right beside it. It was the only thing she could do for them now, she knew she should have never made up the idea of separating two souls that belonged together, no matter what.

Looking down she shed her last tears before letting her husband help her up, they would go home together, spend their time together, all the things she wished for her son. With slow steps she made her way to the car before glancing back at the two graves.

 _Bang Yongguk_ the name that she would never forget…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Gukkie, look there is a big crab” Daehyun chirped while taking a stick to poke it “Watch out, you shouldn´t tease it or else it will hurt you.” The elder said while walking down the shore to his lover. “I know it won´t hurt me because you are here to protect me” laughing Yongguk picked up the younger before giving him a loving kiss onto his lips “Forever..” smiling the latter leaned into the kiss before leaning against the others broad chest “…together” 

 

 


End file.
